reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TeslaRaptor
=Archive= Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:3210 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 15:57, January 21, 2010 Hey, I changed your user status to admin I dont have much experience with wikia so thanks for your help, but I am following this game a lot. - Reddead Sorry Hey my bad i wasnt sure what was gong on here. Could you change my user status to admin please I wont mess anything up im looking for lots of information. Re:Dear Dutchman En ik ook niet, haha. Ik heb een PlayStation 3, PSN ID: AEBX. En ik denk dat ik dan carloravelli92 moet toevoegen, toch? -- Master Sima Yi 15:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :En is het misschien niet een idee om deze wiki te fuseren met de Red Dead Revolver wiki? Die ziet er best wel dood uit en kan wel wat leven gebruiken. En waarom zou je twee verschillende wikia hebben als je er ook gewoon één kan hebben? -- Master Sima Yi 15:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Menu Misschien is dit een beetje een stomme vraag, maar... hoe heb je zo de achtergrond kunnen veranderen? Ik weet dat hele menu waar je het aan kan passen niet te vinden op sites waar ik admin op ben. -- Master Sima Yi 14:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Dank je. :) -- Master Sima Yi 19:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Heya TeslaRaptor. I appreciate the warm welcome -- looks like we have a lot of work to do. I'm excited for this game, am winding down my academic year and enjoy doing this sort of thing. I'm definitely intersested in sysop abilities. I'm far more experienced using Wet Paint, and am still learning how Wikia differs. I think I'm getting along alright though. I'll leave it to your discretion. You can count on the functions being used responsibly. I look forward to collaborating with you in the future. Cheers, Tiktaalik 18:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Problem Solved Heya Skipper, Had a major problem earlier with the wikia style scheme, but I resolved it. Ignore the previous message. Some of these controls are poorly defined and tricky to use. Cheers, Tiktaalik 23:34, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Offering Help Hey, I have spoken to Tiktaalik about an Administator place on this Wikia. I am currently an Admin on QuakeWiki and it would be great to expand from that and work on more than one Wikia. Ive only briefly seen a couple of screenshots of Red Dead Redemption (so don't know much as of yet) but like so many others, I think it looks amazing, thus I'm very interested in it. When I'm very intrested in something, I tend to get to know it in-side-out, thus I'm sure I'll be able to deliver. Tiktaalik has showed me some pages that need work, so I will attempt these pages to give you an idea of my work. Raadec 07:33, April 8, 2010 (UTC) My Edits Thanks for taking time to check out my edits on this and QuakeWiki. I'll like to put to your attention that I've only been working with QuakeWiki for a month and despite making 100+ edits, I haven't even begun my ideas to turn QuakeWiki into a piece of work to rival other Wikias. So don't think that any of my edits on QuakeWiki are final, all I've done is put down the information, I still have alot of clearing up to do, that I will do, both on Quake and Red Dead Redemption. I will continue to edit/create the Achievement pages for the time being, using the changes you made as guidelines, check back somtime at the end of the week, the foundations for that area will be complete. Raadec 13:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Placeholders Aye aye. I intentionally left them to make it easier for new contributors to throw up pictures -- but you're right, it looks cleaner without the placeholders... and we're all limited to screenshot and trailers right now, so it's not as if it's a big issue. Tiktaalik 17:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Killzone Wiki Its true I like Killzone, all three games and I have visited the KillzoneWiki but I've never edited anything on it. Why do you ask? Raadec 18:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Killzone Wiki Cool, well I know a tonne about Killzone since I've been playing it for 6 years. If theres any spare Admin postions, I'd be grateful if you'd put in a good word for me. But the reason's I've chosen Quake and RDR are because Quake was dead and is going through a rebirth and RDR is rather new. I'm not sure how much more I could add to Killzone Wiki. But I have made one edit on Killzone Wiki some months back. Search Exo-Skeleton, it should come up hopefully ;) Raadec 19:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Goeiedag even Wat leuk, meteen een welkom. Zeg, klein vraagje. Waarin heb je met de site hulp nodig en waar kan ik het beste mee helpen? Ik kom van de CODwikia af waar ik d'r zo'n 1500+ edits op heb zitten. (700+ mainspace) dus ik heb wel ervaring met dergelijke gang van zaken. Je kunt vast hulp gebruiken. Zou je mij ook kunnen vertellen wie de admins/sysops en 'crats zijn op deze wikia, in 't geval dat ik iemand moet spreken oid? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Heb ik zeker interesse in, ik denk dat ik als sysop meer goeds zou kunnen doen. Ik raak niet na een week of 2 inactief, ben nu al bezig info uit de trailers te halen en op de wikia te zetten, en ben zeker een enthousiaste wikia-er, en probeer deze site zo informatief/goed mogelijk te houden. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Bedankt voor de admin-schap! Ik hoop er goede dingen mee te kunnen doen. Maar ik moet jammer genoeg een paar uur weg om bezig te gaan met m'n echte werk/leven :P Ik hoop een lange en voorspoedige samenwerking! Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Edit template To make sure we'll not confuse people, it's be handier to speak english now. And I was wondering about the welcome template. I got "Welcome Hi, welcome to Red Dead Redemption Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TeslaRaptor (Talk) 21:09, 8 April 2010" (in plain text That message on my talk page. Now, I fondled with the welcome template a bit, and changed it to this Template:welcome What do you think of it? It still has that personal touch and whatnot, with a bit of RDR atmosphere to it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 23:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been busy with a bunch of the wikia's templates. Especially the welcome template is crucial for a good visitor/signup ratio. But, indeed, "we" is better than "I". It makes the wikia sound smaller than it actually is. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Really? Just changing it to doesn't work? If it's not that already, might I add. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 08:29, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I forget punctuation sometimes Hey Telsa Raptor thanks for making me remember my puncuation because i sometimes forget it later. Wiki Design Hi. I like the design of this wiki, but there are a few issues. I think the dark red links are difficult to see (too dark), and it's unusual to have yellow dead links. It's also impossible to read the standard templates such as Template:Delete as their text changes to white (the wiki's theme) without having a dark background. Ideally, the wiki would have its same black+red colour scheme but with a white content area (like Military Wiki). Otherwise, you'll have to put in extra effort to recolour everything (like Memory Alpha). If you'd like a hand sorting out either of those, give me a shout. Other than that, the wiki and its header looks really good. Gboyers talk 08:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I meant that the content/text/article part of the page should be white background with dark text, even if the rest of your design is dark and red. Like here. This would mean that we don't have to change every template to match our design, and we can just use ones directly from other wikis. It's also simpler in that every time a new feature comes in we don't have to edit the colours in it. As for links, I think that following the normal method of having blue link (with red for broken links) would make it easier for most people to use this wiki (and not confuse them). This is what MA do. Alternatively, if you really think we need red links, we could just lighten the red a little (to make it easier to read on a dark background) and show broken links as a dark red or a light red? Gboyers talk 09:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Template:Delete and Template:Speedydelete are the two I noticed. Any templates that are copied from Wikipedia etc are going to look like that. There are 3 ways of fixing it. One is to go around every template and remake it manually (very labour-intensive and inconsistent). Two is to try and add in CSS for every type of template (ie boilerplate) to override the site's colours (difficult and ongoing, but consistent). Three is to change the content-area colours to dark-on-white (simple, one-off and consistent). Gboyers talk 09:54, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Policy Thought you might be interested in knowing, I decided to make a few policies. A few basic wiki rules would be handy, especially in user interaction. Take a look at them and see what you think. Red Dead Redemption Wiki:Policy Oh, btw, I protected them. Don't think random IP's/registered users should be allowed to edit/vandalise our rules. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yeh, sorry, i just been thinking about other stuff.. But one thing I have been doing is looking at the internet about Red Dead Redemption, getting to know it a bit better. I'll try create the remaining Trophy pages tomorrow and maybe add some info to other pages if i can find something missing. Raadec. =New Messages= Red Dead Wiki Hi, I'm a Wikia Gaming Team helper. I was wondering whether you would be willing to expand the scope of your wiki to include the whole Red Dead series (that is, also Red Dead Revolver and any future sequels) instead of just Redemption. It would make sense in the long run, since wikis dedicated to a whole series tend to live longer than ones dedicated to just one game. If you and your fellow admins agree, we would merge the contents of the currently inactive Red Dead Revolver Wiki into this one, and move the merged wiki to reddead.wikia.com (which is, in my opinion, a handier URL than the current one), while keeping the current URL as a redirect. What do you think? If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Ausir(talk) 20:21, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Site Skin What? of course I can see the black and red style. Made a few changes in the colours, some of them slight, some of them bigger. Made the deadlinks dark green. fits with the style a bit and makes it easy to read on white background. (EDIT VIEW) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome messages Hey, if you want it so bad, we can do that. Although, generally speaking, most of the wikis have the last admin online, since the personal approach seems to speak to most people more. Not to mention the whole "post a message on my talk page" thing would be pretty odd, since it links to an admin's talk page. But, sure, I'll change 'em and tell me what you think of 'em. MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:38, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :all is good. But remember. we're the RD wiki now, you said RDR wiki staff :P. Look at the link and stuff. Maybe we should change the banner as well? Damn, I'm already changin pages with names like "Red dead redemption" to red dead, and the menu as well. Lots of work. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: here we go. this for the banner. and this for the font. Have a nice day. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:07, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it says "file not found" on imageshack. You sure you got the link right? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Are you serious? The logo stretches beyond the site. I can't even read it fully. it says Red * De and that's where it ends. We'd better use that other banner. Also, just spamming gametitles in the header banner isn't really the way to go IMHO. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Quite possibly. It would be strange to have a banner that would only work if you've got a high resolution. Most people still use 1024*786. (although not me, but not very much higher anyways) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:24, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, in my opinion, this image is more representative for the wiki in itself. And is a lot calmer. not to mention user-friendlyness for people with lower resolutions. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree. I messed with it a bit, but the font was indeed a slight bit.... thinner than the original one, but the small black cracks are not that important, but we can do that later. Also, don't forget that most people use 4:3 ratios, that must be it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Message in Dutch: Hey man, Ja me engels is wel goed maar niet goed genoeg om grote berichten netjes neer te zetten zeg maar. Ik heb al een paar niewe pages samen met tik: Safehouses,Newspapers en horse taming. Ook heb ik dingen toegevoegd aan poker,Cash en random encounters. Ik gebruik De Power unlimited. Ik ga vandaag nog is even goed lezen want er staat nog veel meer info in. (unsigned comment left by user:WugHD) Sinds vandaag kan ik ook ineens niet meer editten op mijn account, Kan je me daarmee helpen? Ik kan nogsteeds editten als ik niet ben ingelogd of op andere wikia's Its working again Sadly i Had to make a new account, But i dont care for that aslong as i can contribute. Thanks for that i only use HD images and leaks so all my images are top notch. Dead eye bar im gonna go down all my Sources to find that out for you. Edit: yeah red bar dead-eye and Blue is the horses stamina meter, The blue meter is gone when you are not on horseback and when in an official trailer the dead-eye targetting was used the red bar was significantly smaller. And health is regenerated, just like modern warfare. P.s. Just got a major leak: The ingame Controls! WugHD2.0 22:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Redemption/Red Dead Damn, I just noticed you using the template Redemption Characters instead of Red Dead redemption. Honestly, I think it's a good idea, and if I use Red Dead Redemption weapons for the weapons, it would be confusing. I'm gonna change it in all the weapons again, don't worry, I'll work on it now :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :that's true. You have the right idea though :P Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) achievements Although helpful, do we really need to state which achievements you can get with which weapon on the weapon pages? we either have to do it on ALL of them or NONE of them. Currently, about half of them have. I'm working on the weapon pages right now, so I could add/remove them if you want to. Although, I think it is a bit redundant, people know what a pistol or a rifle is, and what a headshot is. If they want specifics, they can check out the seperate achievements page, amirite? besides, this game isn't only for xbox, and this makes it seem as if the xbox gets more coverage than maybe the PC or PS3 versions, that have either no achievements or trophies. I think we should remove them, in short. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, it doesn't conflict, neither do the animal achievements. We documented the achievements in a seperate page, and even have a seperate article for all of the achievements. Does't mean we have to link everything that has a slight bit to do with eachother. It would kind of spam up the pages. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, you've got a point there. Let me see what I can do with the details/formatting to make it less obtrusive but just as informative. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC) More categorie (go figure) it seems that in the achievements, pistols/revolvers are regarded as different types of weapons. Just like rifles and repeaters. I was wondering, should we rename the categories to pistols/revolvers and rifles/repeaters for every weapon that fits in the same slot, or put them in different categories alltogether (would make it VERY hard to find things though) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :heh, I'm kind of a gun nut. Well, for modern weapons anyway, but that's besides the point. I'm just saying that's what the achievements say. Also, finally got your sig right? ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:03, April 20, 2010 (UTC)